Fairy Tail High - Grand Exams
by LinkinParkTheKillersFan
Summary: Fairy Tail High's welcoming a new mage, just in time to participate in the Grand Exams! Follow Alex and the gang as they fight to show Fairy Tail's worth. Rating for fight scenes and language. Haitus.
1. Alex

**A/N: Well, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a little while and I had to type it. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form! It's all Hiro Mashima's!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex walked to her new school. The fourth time this school year she might add. The 'New School Jitters' played through the whole time along with the jumble of thoughts she gets every time.

_'Will they like me?'_

_'Will I catch up on the school work?'_

_'Is James here?'_

James, oh how she missed him. He was her brother and her best friend before their dad... left. Alex and James were close since they were born but, one day he disappeared. No goodbyes, no warning, not even a note. Alex aways knew they'd meet again. Even as kids, they were magnets to each other, if one was at the park, the other would end up at the park. Simple as that.

_'Enough emotional memories! You're gonna make yourself nervous! You were seven and that was nine years ago, anyways!'_ She scolded herself, silently. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

Looking around, Alex realized she was at the school, already. It was a big building from the early twentieth century that stood high and mighty. It was only one story, but it looked to be about two. Her ice-blue eyes scanned the relativly new sign that stated, 'Fairy Tail High School'.

"Fairy Tail?" Alex asked herself. "I already like this place!" She smiled and looked at the campus. Kids were scattered around, in groups or alone, all enjoying the cool air before the bell rang. She brushed her tri-colored hair out of the way, concious of the fact that it might look dyed that way. Her hair grew weird, like, it was gold in some places, brown in others, and red near the edges.

Alex walked down the stone pathway that led to the door, her head down, trying not to gain any attention. It didn't work.

"Oi, new kid!" Alex turned to see boy with dark blue hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing only his underwear and shoes on. Strange. "Have you seen a pink haired idiot holding a pair of pants and a shirt?"

Alex smiled, she did. He was in a tree not to far away, staring at her, silently begging her not to tell. She turned to the blue haired guy, gritted her teeth and whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm going to point you the completely opposite way." He looked at her confused. "He's up in a tree, watching us and I'm giving you the chance to scare him." He looked suprised, but smiled and nodded slightly. "He will probably come talk to me after you leave so, stay somewhere you can watch, kay?" He nodded as she pointed him the opposite way he should be going. He winked at her and started walking that direction.

Alex laughed and turned to the school again. She started walking as she counted down in her head, _'three, two, one...'_. "Hey, you! Red and black backpack! Hey!" She turned to see the pink haired boy running towards her.

"Why isn't it the boy who got caught. Why'd you come out of your hiding place?" She questioned, knowing the answer.

"You protected my butt, that's w..." Before he could continue, the blue haired guy bowled into him. "Hey!" Taking her chance, Alex grabbed the clothes from Pinky's hand. The bluenette stood up and she handed him his clothes.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" She said, as he gave her a smile and ran off. Then, Alex turned to Pinky, who looked completely lost. She held out her hand and he took it. He pulled the guy up on his feet. "Guess that blue haired guy is your friend?"

"Kinda," he said, dusting himself off. "You traitor! You told him where I was!"

"No, I just helped a boy that would've been suspended had he been found like that. The name's Alex, by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Natsu!" He took her hand and shook it so hard, it nearly came out its socket.

"Okay, that's enough. I have to get to the office, anyways." She said, looking at her wristwatch. She pulled her hand away and started walking toward the school again.

* * *

Natsu looked at the Alex as he left. He looked like a pyromaniac with the way he dressed. He was wearing an orange hoodie with what looked like a red flower on fire stiched into it, blue jeans, and red and black shoes. The thing that really took the cake about the pyromaniac idea was his backpack. It was black with fire painted onto it. To Natsu, he looked like the boy he was destined to for friendship with.

You see, Natsu loved fire. His magic was fire. Eating fire strengthened his abilities of using fire in his attacks. That was his magic and now, Natsu wondered what kind of magic that guy, Alex was his name, used.

"Natsu!" Startled, he turned to see Lucy running towards him. The blonde-haired stellar spirit mage stopped in front of him. She was trying hard to catch her breath.

"Hey Lucy! What do ya need?" He asked, as his friend stood up. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered.

"Erza and I were wondering... Do you want to go to the karaoke place on friday? Gray and Juvia are coming, too!" She asked, excitedly. She really wanted all her friends to hang out before the Grand 'Exams' came around. They had to train hard since they were going up against other schools and no one will have time to hang out till it's over. The funny thing was, that it wasn't an exam! It was a competition to see which schools trained their students better!

"Yeah! It sounds fun! What time?" He asked. It really wasn't his thing to sing, but that place had great food! "Is anyone else coming?"

"Uhh, around five o'clock. I'm about to ask Gajeel, Levy, and, don't tell Erza, Jellal." She said, a devious grin playing on her lips.

"Something tells me you're pairing people together." Natsu said, ever so slightly disgrunted. Who would Lucy pair him up with? No one? Who would be paired up with Lucy?

Lucy blushed. "No that's not it at all! Umm, I have to go... Ask Gajeel and Levy if they want to come! Bye Natsu!" With those speedy words, she ran off.

Natsu tsked and smiled. That was his Lucy for ya.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned once more to see Coco running toward him. She was once apart of the Kingdom of Edolas's runners, but she quit. After, she came asking to be the office runner at Fairy Tail High. No one knew why. "Principal Makarov wants to see you!" She said, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Is he angry?" Natsu asked, wondering what he did this time.

"No, he just wants you to show the new kid around. I have to go pick up something from the School Council building." Coco said. With that, she ran off towards the gate.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and started walking toward the building. _'Alex, eh? I wonder if he's strong?'_ He walked up the steps and through the doors. He turned right, going into a hallway with white brick walls and red tiled floors. Turning right once more, he walked into the office. He walked up to Mira, the white haired secretary, who looked up and smiled.

"You know where to go, Natsu! Don't be to rough on the new guy!" Natsu knew exactly where the principals office was, he went there at least twice a week.

"Thanks Mira!" He called, walking back through the tiny hallway. Busting the door open, he walked in. "Hey Old Man! Hey Alex!" He said.

"Well, it seems that you two are aquainted! Natsu, I called you here to show Alex around and maybe introduce him to your friends." Makarov said, smiling. Alex didn't know what he was getting into. "Here's your schedule and papers for your teachers to sign. I hope you learn to love this school."

"I already do, sir." WIth that, he flashed the master a smile, and pulled Natsu out the door. "That old guy's a pervert, isn't he?" He asked, flashing a silly grin at him. Hey! That's Natsu's thing!

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Natsu asked, wondering if Alex's power was reading minds. He didn't answer until they were outside again.

"I could see it in his eyes." He answered, leaving Natsu dumbstruck. He looked at Natsu with a serious face. "That guy has panties floating around his head." He paused, the serious expression never left his face. "Can I meet your friends?" He turned his head away, slightly ashamed. Natsu could tell that this was a harsh subject for him.

"Yeah, sure!" It was Natsu's turn to lead Alex over to his friend's meeting place. He began to jabber, trying to cheer the guy up as they ran faster and faster. "That guy who you helped earlier was Gray, he's tough, but he'll warm up to you. He uses Ice Make magic. Lucy's nice, but she's weird. She's a celestial spirit mage. Erza is scary, but she'll do anything for her school mates. Gajeel is an metal head, but he's loyal. He's a Iron Dragonslayer. Levy is a book worm, but she's really nice, you'll like her. She uses Solid Script. Juvia is strange, but she really likes everyone, especially Gray. She uses water magic. I use Fire Dragonslayer magic, also." He looked back at Alex, who was smiling at him.

Before they knew it, they made it to the meeting place, which was just a picnic table at the side of the school. Natsu pulled Alex over to the table fast, causing the people already sittling there to look up, as they came running over. At the last minute, Alex tripped pulling Natsu, who was still holding his wrist, to come tumbling down, as well.

"Good work, Flame Brain! You almost broke the new..." Gray was cut off by laughing. "Kid?"

Alex was on her back, a giant smile plastered on her face, and she was laughing so hard her chest hurt. Tears began streaming down her face. "You're a riot, Natsu! You know that!" She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Natsu smiled at the guy, as he pulled himself and Alex off the ground. He began dusting off his clothes. "You're weird, too, Alex." He began to chuckle along with the new guy.

Erza cut in, from the table. "Why don't you introduce us to your new friend, Natsu." Her gaze was demanding, causing any laughter coming from Natsu to stop abruptly.

"A-aye." Alex looked back and forth between the exchange. She, then, walked over to Erza.

"You must be Erza-chan. You're not as scary as Natsu says you are!" She said, happily. Erza glared in Natsu's direction, Natsu immediatly coward behind a blue haired girl. "I'm Alex. I don't have a last name. It's just Alex."

Erza looked at him. "My name is Erza, as you know, Erza Scarlet. This is Gray Fullbuster, who has been telling us of your guy's earlier encounter." She motioned to the blue haired guy, who was now fully dressed.

"Hey, New Kid!" Gray said, smiling. He'll have to repay that guy sometime.

"This is Lucy H-" Lucy Jumped up and covered Erza's mouth.

"Just Lucy! I don't have a last name, either! Nice to meet you, Alex!" She said, sitting back down. Erza cleared her throat before continuing.

"That is Juvia Lockster," she pointed to a blue haired girl wearing a blue top and grey jeans. She was practically breaking Gray's arm right now.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Alex-kun!" Juvia smiled. _'Alex-kun is a guy! Not a love rival!' _She flashed a glare toward Lucy.

"Drop the -kun! I don't need nothing fancy like that!" Alex said, a bright smile on his face.

"Gajeel Redfox." She pointed to a heavily pierced, black haired guy. He grunted instead of saying anything. "Levy McGarden." She pointed to the blue haired girl Natsu was cowarding behind.

"Hi, Alex!" She said, trying to push Natsu away, he was breathing down her neck. Gajeel pushed him back for her, scooting closer to Levy, causing her to blush.

"Those three are Happy, Lily, and Charle." She pointed to the three exceeds on standing on the table. Lily smiled, another kid from a different school. Just like Gajeel.

"Hi, Alex! Do you have any fish?" The exceed called Happy asked. His face showed hope.

"Hmm, it's grilled. Do yo... Oh wait! I have one." She pulled out a fish that hasn't been cooked. "I haven't grilled it yet!" She handed him the fish and he hugged her like she was the Great One.

Charle spoke up."Not grilled _yet. _Does that mean your magic has to do with fire?"

"You'll see~! Class is starting soon anyways!" She smiled. "Nice to meet you all!" Alex said, happily. With that, the bell rang. She walked over to Erza and tugged on her sleeve. "Where's class A-3, Erza-chan?"

"It's our class, just follow us." She motioned to the small group. Alex nodded, looking back to see Natsu marching at the back of the group. She slowed down, meet him at his pace.

"Thanks for introducing me to everyone! I think this year is going to be interesting!" She said, walking faster to catch up to the group. Then, she thought of something. _'Did everyone refer to me as 'he'?_'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for checking out my story! Give me the critisim! I need to know how to do better!**

**Sorry if it confused you between Alex's thoughts and everyone else.**

**Read and Review, Minna!**

**~Link out~**


	2. Magic

**A/N: Well, here's the next update, you three!**

**LittleZeus: Thanks! Here it is!**

**animelover44163: Hmm, the one person you think wouldn't know until the end figures it out in one chapter! Hahaha, I think you know who~!**

**missmena-nya (Co-author 1/2): Sorry! Don't worry! I was planning on that in-depth explanation the next chapter. Kinda similar~!**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I owned nothing exept Alex and the story line! Everything else is Hiro Mashima's!**

* * *

Alex followed everyone into the class room. It was a square room with the chairs going up the wall like stairs. At the front of the room, was a large desk with an even larger man sitting there. The guy was freakishly buff and not to short, either. He had white hair and blue eyes that made her think of the secretary in the front office. Maybe they were related?

Alex walked over to the teacher who's name was, as it said on the schedule, Mr. Strauss. He honestly looked like a gym teacher rather than a classroom teacher. "Hello, uhh," he looked at the paper in front of him. "Mr..." Alex cut him off.

"My last name doesn't need to be said, proffessor." She silently begged him with her eyes. He nodded, thinking of Lucy, who said the same thing once.

"Ok, well, class!" He called, getting everyone's attention that wasn't watching already. "This is Alex! He's new! Please be Man and welcome him to our school."

Alex sighed. _'I guess I do look like a boy.'_ "Hello, minna!" She called, smiling a slightly annoyed smile. "Please take care of me!" She bowed, her hair flopping over and tickling her chin.

They replied with a chorus of 'Hello', making Alex's smile more genuine. Mr. Strauss continued. "Please introduce your magic."

Alex smiled. It wasn't that strong, but she loved it. Her father taught her the magic and that made her believe that they were still connected.

She pulled out her lighter. Putting her thumb out, lit the lighter, and she put it above her thumb which caught on fire. She put the lighter back in her pocket and turned to the class. She made the gases and fire take shape into the Fairy Tail symbol. "This is just one way to use my magic, which is summoning gases from various places and bending it to my will. It uses a lot of magic, but it's effective." With that, she tossed the fire to Natsu, who ate it greatfully.

"Arigatou!" He called, happily. It was at that point he decided, Alex and him would be good friends. Alex sent him a smile as Mr. Strauss pointed him to a seat. It was the next row down two seats to the left of where Natsu sat. Happy flew over and sat by him. Wait... Did Natsu just lose his exceed. He looked over at the pair, smiling. Happy really did love anyone that gave him fish.

Hold on. Natsu got a closer look at Alex. Something seemed off about him, but Natsu couldn't put his finger on it. He really didn't notice it earlier, since he was to busy hiding from Gray and Erza, but there was something almost... feminine... Aw well... He'll ask him later, it's nap time now.

* * *

Alex chuckled as she walked down the hallway. Mr. Strauss's class was Fiore's History, but nothing got done. The teacher started off good, getting through the first tenth of the lesson, but something happened. Someone said something that got him off track and talking about what was Man and what wasn't Man. That had to be the best class she ever had.

The next class did not go as well as the last. It was gym and, since everyone thought Alex was a guy, she wasn't even going to try to go into the locker room. Pulling her gym clothes from her backpack, she went into the girls restroom. She walked into the stall, locked it, and changed. She started thinking. _'Did the school board make a mistake on my papers? That would explain the teachers and principle, but the students? I dress pretty..._' She looked at her pile of clothing she just got out of.

She pulled on the gym shirt. _'Pretty boyish, actually. I guess it doesn't look like a flower on my hoodie. Just a shape on fire...'_ She pulled on the shorts, which were loose. They didn't have the strings to tighten them. Hopefully, her shorts don't fall off this period. She put her regular clothes in her backpack and walked out of the stall. She walked out of the restroom, into the hallway which, thankfully, was empty. She really didn't want to explain her predicament.

She walked into the gym and gasped at the sight of it. She had forgotten about the 'magic' part of the school for a moment, but this brought it back.

It was a regular gym with wooden floors and basket ball hoops. That's not all, though. There was an entire wall of weapons on the south wall, a hallway leading to a pool, a climbing wall on the north side, a bunch of attack dummies next to the sword wall, and, this is what got her, a fireproof room. Literally. There was a bunch of fire retardant stuff lining the walls and four extinguishers around that area. There were probably more inside the room.

It was amazing.

"Hey, Alex!" Someone called, breaking her out of her thoughts. Alex turned to see Gray walking over, his shirt missing. He had a bored expression on his face. He didn't look very bother by the fact that his shirt was gone, either

"Hey, Gray! Did Natsu steal your shirt?" She asked, pointing to his bare chest.

He looked down to see that his shirt was, indeed, gone. "Oh! No, but the teacher wants you." He pointed to the teacher's office and left to find his shirt. _'Why is it that he appears with clothing missing every time I see him?'_

"Okay thanks!" She called to him, still a little confused. Turning around, she marched onward to the teachers office. It was on the south wall, where the weapons were. As she got a closer look at the weapons, she realized that, much to her relief, they were plastic. Real or not, they were probably made to be as heavy as any real sword.

She stopped at the wooden door. Tentatively, she knocked and a moment later, she heard a male voice say, "Come in." She opened the door to see a relatively young teacher. He had slicked back blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He had a scar that was the shape ove a lightening bolt on his right eye. He was wearing a loose grey shirt and black shorts similar to the students gym clothes. "Alex, right?"

"Yes, umm... Mr. Dreyer." She said, looking at the little plaque on the desk.

"Ok, Alex. This class is just training your magic and your body to grow stronger. Since you will be joining a guild or some other place that uses magic, you need to work hard in this class. It switches off from physical training to magical training every other day. There is a pool in back to use if you need. I suggest that's what you use to train your magic since you can see the gases better. Today is magical training, their are swimming trunks availible if you need." Laxus looked at the boy before him. He seemed uncomfortable. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, actually. It seems that there was a slight mix up somewhere along the line. I'm actually a girl." Alex said, scratching the back of her head. Laxus's eyes widened in suprise.

"Well, okay then. It seems you need to go and talk to the office. I'll excuse you." He said. The girl nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, Laxus began laughing. He had to act mature since his grandpa forced him to be a teacher, but truly, he was the same as a lot of the students. "Well, Oldman! No one's perfect, but sometimes those council people really take the cake!"

* * *

Alex heard the laughter from the other side of the door, and she was happy. Happy that she made a good impession. Happy that she met other people and they accepted her. Happy that... Well... Anyways... She was happy! If only her Daddy could see her now!

She walked across the gym to the other side. She didn't notice the people slowly leaking in from the locker rooms, as she was to caught up in her thoughts. One of the students took notice of her. He slowly made his way over to the girl-thought-to-be-a-boy. "Oi!" He said, pulling on the sleeve of her gym shirt. Bad choice. Out of reflex, she pulled him into a tight headlock, catching the classes attention.

"Oh, Natsu!" Alex said, seeing the pink locks. She released him.

He stepped back, taking deep breaths. He coughed once and began talking to her. "Where ya going, Alex? Class is going to start soon." Not that he really cared about class, but... He wanted to get to know the new kid better. Gym was ok, since it helped him get stronger, but any other class, Natsu slept through.

"I've got to talk to the office about a mistake on my transfer papers. They did a big mess up on it." He smiled at him. Natsu noticed the the guy in front of him looked a lot like a girl.

"Okay, but answer me one question." He paused, making it seem dramatic. Alex rolled her eyes. "Are you a girl?"

* * *

**Wah bam! There it is! Woah! Who'd you think would figure it out first? Natsu? Nope!**

**Well, guess what! **

**Natsu wasn't the first one to figure it out! I shall explain next chapter!**

**Erza: Explain now!**

**Nope! Read and Review, minna! Don't forget! I like critisim**

**~Link out~**


	3. Feelings

**A/N: Hello again! It's time to present the next chapter! This one is mostly about Alex! Yay! Her past comes forward, but it won't be completely explained till the next chappy! Laxus and Mira might be a little OOC, but tell me what to do and I'll fix it!**

**animelover44163: Well, Natsu wasn't the first to figure it out, but he was the first to ask about it!**

**missmena-nya: You'll get a little more of an explanation as you keep reading, but it's good that you get it! That's Natsu for ya!**

**LittleZeus: Here it is! I like da cliffy! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

_"Okay, but answer me one question." He paused, making it seem dramatic. Alex rolled her eyes. "Are you a girl?"_

"Y-" She was cut off by the teacher.

"Dragneel! Get over to the bleachers and sit! Tomovera! You had some important business in the office, no?" Mr. Dreyer called, annoyed that the tomboy wasn't gone yet. Seriously, though. She looked exactly like a boy.

"Yessir!" Natsu called, running to the bleachers and sitting by Happy, who saved him a seat. Gray, Erza and Lucy all sat near him, only a couple seats away at most. He looked to see Alex running through the gym doors, eyes shadowed, and a weird expression on her face.

"I thought she said she didn't have a last name?" Happy asked, Gray, Erza, and Lucy looked at the blue exceed strangly.

"'She'?" Erza questioned, curiously.

"Alex is a girl. 'She' is used to refer to girls. What about her last name, though?" Happy persisted, pulling a fish from Natsu's backpack.

"Tomovera... I've heard that somewhere! Where, though..." Gray pondered, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Dragneel! Scarlet! Fullbuster! Heartfilia! Quit talking and go train! You'll fail this class if you don't!" Laxus smirked. He used to be a senior when those four were freshmen. It was good to be in control of them, even if it was his first year teaching. He actually kind of liked it, but he would've rather joined the Fairy Tail guild.

See, as a mage, you can go on with teaching younger mage or, as most would prefer, join the guild by the school. The principal of the school is the master of the guild that's why the guild and school are close, in fact, Fairy Tail Guild is right behind the school. That way, if a mage needs a day off from teaching, the master could just walk to the guild and ask if someone will take the teachers place.

"I didn't even talk!" Lucy whined, standing up. She pulled the shorts down a little. It can be annoying for the principal to be a pervert.

"You were just sitting there, though." Gray pointed out, unconciously pulling off his shirt as he stood up. He looked to the fire dragonslayer. "You've been awful quiet, Flame Brain. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing, Ice Princess." He said, standing up. He started walking over to Mr. Dreyer to get the key to the fireproof room. "Alex really didn't want anyone to know her last name, though!" With that, he ran into the crowd. Stopping only until he was next to Mr. Dreyer.

"Don't suffocate yourself, again, Dragneel! We don't want to drag your a-butt to the hospital, another time." He said, really annoyed that he couldn't swear while he was teaching. It really got in the way when he wanted to threaten a student.

"I won't! They remembered to turn on the air vents, right?" Natsu asked. He didn't want a repeat of the event, either. Why? Only because Gray made it worse by being the one to rescue him. It wasn't his fault, anyways. The staff forgot to turn on the vents that pull out the smoke and put in clean air.

"Yeah, they did! Now go, I've gotta go talk to my granddad." Laxus said, watching Natsu make his way to the room made especially for him. Once he made sure the idiot didn't start a fight on the way, he left to go talk to Gramps about the Tomovera girl. She didn't seem like her father, but still. Like father, like daughter, no?

* * *

Lucy walked around, trying to figure out what to do.

"So, Happy," Lucy said, gaining the attention of the exceed on her head. "How'd you know Alex was a girl?"

Happy smirked. "Well, she's soft like you Lucy!" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," was all Lucy could say. Did Natsu think that, too? I mean, he did sneak into her house a lot... She blushed. _'No Lucy! Natsu's to dense to think like that!'_ She chastised herself._ 'Still...'_ Her blush became more prominent.

"Why is your face turning red, Lucy? Are you hot?" Happy asked, leaning down look into Lucy's eyes.

She blinked and pushed him out of her face. "No! I just..." Lucy didn't finish. She blushed deepened. Levy came over, saving her from speaking.

"Hey Lu-chan! Erza wants to show us some sword moves!" She called to the blonde, turning from savior to death sentence in less that three seconds.

"Oh... Sure..." Lucy said,a look of nervousness plastered on her face. She loved Erza like a sister, but she can go overboard when she's not paying attention. "B-but, aren't we supposed to be practicing magic strength, not body strength?"

"Oh, I guess Erza will have to wait until tomorrow," Levy said, pulling on Lucy's arm. "Let's go train our magic then! You and I can go meditate! With the help of Capricorn, of course! He helped you last year, right?"

"Yes! We'll do that and tell Erza we're not allowed to train with her 'til tomorrow!" Lucy said, sighing in relief. Oh, tomorrow will be just great!

* * *

Alex walked down the hallway, deep in thought. If only Mr. Dreyer didn't say her last name, she would be fine. The kids at this school seemed nice enough, but... She decided to try and think positively.

Maybe, this school would be different. She smiled, thinking about Natsu. He was definatly different from any other kid she met before. Yeah, this school was different from the others, she could tell...

"Tomovera!" Someone called, breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Mr. Dreyer running to catch up to her.

Alex stopped and let him catch up. "Whattaya need, Teach?" She asked, when he stopped in front of her.

"You're not supposed to be in the hall without a pass or an escort. I already needed to go to the office and you were bound to get caught, so," Laxus lied, trying not to ramble. The students were allowed to walk out with out a pass or an escort, which, in Laxus's opinion, was stupid. Kids would walk out at random moment and teachers would have to track them down!

"Ok then!" Alex replied, causing Laxus to sweatdrop. She was either dense or trusting. He was betting on both. They started walking down the hall, and Laxus began the "Interrogation" as he liked to call it. "What was the last school you went to?" He asked, conversationally. Good start!

"I went to Sabertooth High. Though, I had to leave." She said, not really paying attention to the teacher.

"Why?" He asked, slightly annoyed. He was a teacher! Shouldn't she be paying attention to him? Seriously, she had no manners!

"Well, there was a little bully issue, but I didn't want the kids to get in trouble because of me." She said, turning her head away so her eyes wouldn't meet the curious gaze of her teacher. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Ok, then." Laxus could tell that he was going to push his luck a little far. "Do you know why they bullied you?" Laxus asked, hoping he wasn't pressing the girl to hard. He may be tough, but not heartless! He noticed her shoulders stiffen.

She turned her head toward him and smiled, as tears fell out of her eyes. Her watery gaze met Laxus's and he took a step back. "I wouldn't agree with their opinion about my father." She began and Laxus frowned. This one obviously had it hard. "Until my father tells me that he did what he did, I won't believe them. My father said he was framed so, I say that he was framed." She began crying a little harder and started chuckling ruefully through the tears.

"They said I would end up like him, then. That I would be the next one to kill someone. The next "Murder Case" to walk in the Council's court room. Some people even said that I was the one to commit the crime my father was blamed for. I-i didn't though, I don't k-know..." She began sobbing. She felt like an idiot for crying. No one said anything, not yet, so maybe they won't.

Laxus began to panic. How the hell was he supposed to deal with a crying girl? Awkwardly, he patted her shoulder. "Oi, calm down! I didn't mean to hit such a sore spot. I'm sorry," He said, trying to figure out a way to bolt from the spot without looking like an a-heartless guy. He was still a teacher, no swearing yet.

To his relief, though, she said,"It's okay, I-i just... No one's really ever asked anything after I said my opinion. They all just jumped to the conclusion that I was my father's twin. I use the same magic as him, I look like him, I defended him so, apparently, I'm him! Even though I already have a twin!" She joked, thinking of her brother. She began to calm down. She wiped her tears on her hand, wishing she was in her hoodie. It was a much better tissue than her hand.

"Don't worry about all that, 'kay kid? This school ain't like them others. Especially since you're now friends with Natsu. That one, trust me, if anyone tries to hurt you, he'll get 'em." Laxus said, trying not to allow the guilt he was feeling into his voice. He jumped to conclusions himself, that's why he was out here in the first place. She looked up, suprised. Laxus looked around and was suprised himself.

They were already at the office. Laxus opened the door and stepped out of the way, letting Alex walk in first. She stepped into the office, for the second time today, and Laxus followed suit.

Mira looked up at the duo. Noting Alex's red, puffy eyes, she looked to Laxus questioningly. He said, "I'm here to see Gramps. Alex wants to fix something on her paperwork." With that, he walked around the counter and headed to the principals office.

"Considering Mr. Dreyer said 'her', I think I know what you want to change, hmm?" She smiled at Alex, who sent a smile right back.

"Yeah, umm... I'd also like to call home. I want my cousin to bring me something." Alex said, scratching the back of her head.

"Go ahead and use the phone," Mira said, pointing to the cream-colored phone sitting on the counter. "Press five before you put your number in. While you do that, I'll fix the little mistake, 'kay?"

"Okey dokey, then!" Alex said, much happier now. Seriously, though, she could tell that this school is different that the others. Different in a good way.

She picked up the phone, pressed five then put her number in, and put the phone to her head. Meanwhile, Mira pulled up Alex's files. It was a simple change. Click female and Save. There, done. She looked up to Alex, still waiting for someone to answer the phone. When no one picked up the phone, she hung it up.

"Well, it doesn't matter, any how. Thank you, Mira-san!" She said, officially over the scene in the hallway.

"You're welcome!" Mira said, then paused. "Alex?" Said girl turned to look at the secretary. "I was wondering, why were you crying?"

"Oh," Alex said, trying to find the right words. "I experienced something for the first time in a while, is all."

"What?" Mira's eyes sparkled. Love? Heartbreak? _'Wait, think! She just arrived here! How would that work out?'_

Alex smiled, largely. "Someone asking me about my feelings." With that, she left the office, leaving Mira to her thoughts.

Mira turned in her chair to look at the back hallway. She smiled, warmly. _'Oh, Laxus. You're a big softy,'_ she thought to herself. Thinking about her little crush on the teacher, she began to giggle.

She turned back to the computer screen where, much to the principal's dread, she was adding up the repair costs of both the guild and the school.

* * *

**No cliffy! Y dere no cliffy! **

**Hehe, there you go! I know what you're probably thinking. Speeding down the track, aren't ya Linky?**

**Well, no actually. Laxus is just impatient! Anyways! I think you guys will be curious about how Laxus will talk to his Granddad now that the little scene happened in the hallway!**

**Okey dokey, then! Read and Review, minna!**

**~Link out~**


	4. Juvia and Laxus

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was being lazy and didn't want to type. **

**LittleZeus: Thank you! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Never will. Don't wanna. Can we continue now?**

* * *

Alex walked down the hallway, staring at her schedule. She was amazed to see what classes were on it.

_Day 1_

_**First Period: A-3, Mr. Strauss- Fiore History/Manly-ness-One Hour**_

Makes sense now. She really only glanced at the schedule when she first got it, now she realized that Mr. Strauss was teaching the whole time.

_**Second/Third Period: Gym, Mr. Dreyer- Physical and Magical Training-Two Hours**_

Well, Alex only wasted fifteen minutes of the two hours so, she has plenty of time to train her magic. Honestly, she didn't like using her magic in the pool. It was harder to keep the gases under the water because of stupid nature. It also took longer, too, but at least it'll help her work out the kinks in her magic, no?

_**Lunch: One Hour-Please don't destroy the Lunchroom.**_

Ok. That was the first time she's ever seen that on a schedule.

_**Fourth (Last) Period: D-7, Mrs. Evergreen-Art/Clay Shaping-One Hour-Please refrain from making her angry, she can use petrifying magic.**_

'Ooh, remind me not to get on her bad side. I don't think my cousins would like me being sent home as a statue.' Alex thought, giggling slightly.

_Day 2_

**_Period Five: C-6, Mr. Conbolt-Leadership Skills- One Hour_**

Leadership Skills? What was she going to lead? Well, maybe a restaurant, but that's more like business skills rather than leadership skills.

_**Period Six: Shooting Range, Mr. and Mrs. Connell-Magic Aiming Skills- One Hour**_

Magic aimimg skills? Yeah, Alex could use that, especially when she lights the gas on fire.

_**Period Seven: Free time-You may tune into any class you need to work on or use the gym to train. No fighting.**_

That'll be Alex's favorite period. Maybe, if she doesn't have anything to work on, she could sit down and work on reading her library book.

_**Lunch: One Hour- Please do not destroy the lunchroom.**_

Really though, why do they need to put that on the schedule?

**_Period Eight: S, -This is an optional class that you may skip if you do not desire to become a S-Class mage. If so, you must attend gym. One Hour_**

Hmm, a S-Class mage? Not that it doesn't sound cool, but she wouldn't be able to be one. Not strong enough magic.

Alex began to giggle uncontrolably. She loved this school way more than the others. The classes were a lot different than _'Magic History'_ At Sabertooth or, maybe _'Pleasing Woman'_ at Blue Pegasus. Really, though, what the hell is wrong with Blue Pegasus?

She stopped in front of the girls locker room and put her schedule in her backpack. She reached farther in to grab her swimming suit. With that, she walked into the locker room to change.

* * *

Juvia leaned on gym pool's trying to figure out how to work on her magic power. She was already able to control all the pool water as Mr. Dreyer has instructed her to last week. He had left before she asked him what to do next so, Juvia thought about trying to get someone else to help her. Who would be able to help her, though?

After about ten minutes of trying to figure out who, she sighed. No one could, she'd just have to wait for Mr. Dreyer to walk back in.

"Juvia?" Someones voice broke into her thought. Juvia looked up to see Alex, in a blue one-piece swimming suit, leaning over her. "Could I join you? I have to work on my magic in the pool."

Juvia smiled. "Sure, Alex-chan. Juvia doesn't mind."

"Thanks." Alex said, not phased by the fact Juvia talks in third person. The tomboy smiled and jumped into the pool causing a large splash to make anything within five feet wet.

Juvia smiled wider. Another person who loves to swim, maybe? "Why do you need to use the pool for your training, Alex-chan?"

"Well, it's easier to see my magic underneath the water and, since gases rise out of water, I need to concentrate to control them better." Alex said, swiping her hair out of her eyes.

"Could Juvia watch?" Juvia asked, shyly. "Juvia has to wait for the teacher before she works on her magic."

"Sure. Why not?" Alex asked, smiling reassuringly to the blue-haired mage. She took a deep breath and swam to the bottom of the pool. Juvia followed, stopping five feet from the tomboy.

The pool itself was large. Thirty feet by twenty feet and it stayed eleven feet deep unlike other pools. The room the pool was forty feet by thirty feet, keeping ten feet of walking space from each of the pool. The walls had some cleaning tools hanging from it for detention students to use when the pool needed to be cleaned. Natsu and Gray were usually the only ones there.

Juvia watched as Alex sat on the bottom of the pool and closed her eyes. Alex began by pulling oxygen from the air in small bubbles. Juvia watched the bubbles get pulled down and gather around Alex's face. The air bubble grew until it surrounder her body comepletely. Juvia noticed carbon dioxide bubbles floating to the surface.

Alex began to pull various gases from the air, making a few different layers around her. The funny thing about it was that she didn't know the names of the different gases. She only knew what each gas was capable of, like being combustable. This is where it get's hard. She began to sweat.

Juvia watched as Alex pulled out her lighter and flipped it open, setting fire to the third gas layer. The second being a gas that kept the fire where it was. Juvia watched the fire surround her friend, noting how hard it must be to do that with magic. Fire burns, obviously, so it's burning the gases quickly making Alex need to bring the gases down fast. Then, there was the fact of keeping the gases underneath water, which Alex pointed out.

Juvia saw more bubbles lifting towards the air, only these were filled with smoke. _'Wow, Alex-chan must need a lot of magic to be able to do this.' _Juvia thought, swimming closer to the giant bubble.

Alex was starting to lose control of the bubble. She was almost out of magic so, she began to take away the fire's fuel. As she slowly released the gases, the fire began to die until all that was left was a wisp of smoke. Finally, she took a deep breath and let go of the remaining gases, letting them rise to the surface of the pool.

Alex began swimming to the surface herself, while Juvia followed. Their heads broke the surface of the water and they swam to the side of the pool. Alex heaved herself out while Juvia leaned against the wall again. Alex lied down next to the pool.

After a few moments, Juvia spoke up. "That was amazing, Alex-chan." Said girl looked at the blue haired mage and smiled.

"I used all my energy doing that. I literally can't do anything for about half an hour." With that, Alex began laughing, tiredly.

"Really?" Juvia said, suprised. Then, she looked at the clock, noting that they had forty minutes left in class. "Juvia thinks that Mr. Dreyer might be back from the office. She'll be back in a moment." With that, she pulled herself out of the pool and began walking to the tiny hallway.

"Ok, Juvia!" Alex yawned and closed her eyes. "I think I'll take a nap."

* * *

_Laxus walked into Principle Makarov's office and sat down across from the short, old man._

_"I figured you'd come. This is about Alex, no?" Makarov asked, knowingly._

_"Yes, I-" Laxus began, but was cut of._

_"He isn't like his father, Lax-" Makarov was cut off._

_"She. She isn't like her father. I already know that, Gramps. I talked to her when she was going to change the small problem with her school files."_

_"Oh, so he's a girl... That makes a lot more sense than what I had in mind." Makarov joked. Then, he smiled knowingly. "Then, why'd you come?"_

_"I was wondering if there was any bully reports with Alex as the victim?" Laxus asked. He knew he'd caught the old man off guard. Take that you know-it-all!_

_"No, why? Did she say something?" Makarov asked, urgently. Her cousin's had warned him that something was wrong, but they didn't know what._

_"Well..." Laxus began to describe the little scene in the hallway. Once he finished, Makarov sat back._

_"We won't have to worry about that. Let's just say that Natsu and his friends are now close to Alex." He smiled. "They won't let anything happen to her, I mean, look at Lucy. All the things that happened... I have a feeling that Alex'll be fine." Just then, Mirajane walked in._

_"Here are the damage reports and repair costs, Master." She said, setting the pile of paper on Makarov's desk._

_Dread filled the Principle's eyes. "Why! Why do we have so many destuctive people in Fairy Tail!"_

_"I'll be going now." Laxus got up and left, Mira followed._

_Once they got to the main part of the office, Mira spoke up. "It was sweet to comfort Alex, Laxus. She really appreciated it." With that, she sat at her computer and began typing._

_Laxus said something, incoherantly and left the office. He headed back to the gym, knowing that students would be bugging him until class was over._

"Mr. Dreyer?" Someone asked, breaking Laxus out of his memories. He looked to see Juvia Lockster looking at him, questioningly. "Juvia would like to know if you can help her. She already is able to control the entire pool, what should she do now?"

"Hmm... What about that water-shot attack? Have you perfected that?" He asked.

"No, Juvia hasn't. She'll go work on that right away!" With that she scurried off.

Laxus shook his head. He swore that the student's he met were getting stranger and stranger. All in all, Fairy Tail was a weird guild, but, as Laxus guessed, that's what made them family. They were all weird-a... People.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I bet you can't wait to meet her cousins!**

**Laxus really is taking the non-swearing thing to heart, no?**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! Who do you want Alex to be with? Trust me, she won't be with them the whole story. I was planning on Natsu x Alex changing to Alex x OC. Whoever you choose, she won't stay with the whole story so don't worry.**

**Another thing: Anyone who wants to send in an OC, go ahead. It can be a past friend of Alex, a bully, or someone she fights in the Grand Exams. It doesn't matter.**

**Read and Review, minna!**

**~Link out~**


	5. Note! Read please!

**Important note! PLEASE READ!**

I won't be able to post for a couple weeks, but don't worry. I'll be working on the story so it will be ready to post when I am able. I'm moving to a place that has no internet, but I'll get it soon enough.

Thank you for reading and I'm sorry.

-Link


End file.
